


new boy

by frozenburritos



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, i just want to make out at a party you know, meet cute lol, this is my outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenburritos/pseuds/frozenburritos
Summary: well ren had to come out sometime, he couldn't just leave us all hanging like that





	new boy

“Oh my God, Ren, you have such a flair for the dramatic. Just tell me who it was already!” Alex punctuated her sentence by aggressively uncapping her iced coffee, taking a swig and glaring at Ren. He only smirked and shrugged. While he tried to make it look relaxed, Alex could see his giddy anxiousness about it in the way his leg bounced, fingers twitching constantly to adjust his hair.

“I’m telling you, I never got her name!” He replied for probably the third time, eyes wandering to a new student on the other side of the cafeteria. Ren’s pulse sped up just watching him move, remembering their interaction from a short few days ago. “And besides, I never said she goes to this school.” He raised an eyebrow, only gaining a loud groan from Alex as the lunch bell rang out over the already loud room. 

“I’d rather gouge my eyes out than go to English right now,” Alex complained, already making her way to the exit of the large room. When Ren hadn’t moved from his spot, she stopped, eyebrows drawing together. “Are you ditching?”

“Nah, just have to pee, I’ll catch up in a second,” Ren explained shortly, throwing his apple core in the trash and stepping out in the hallway. Teenagers crowded the small space, groups growing thinner and thinner as the impending doom of the tardy bell grew closer. Ren leaned up against the wall, calming down as the noise level lowered. While he didn’t plan on missing too much of class, he was never an “English” guy.

Ren’s breath caught in his throat when the cafeteria doors opened, the new boy from earlier poking his head out to scan the remaining stragglers. He seemed bored for a moment, stepping out into the hallway, until his gaze finally landed on Ren. Momentarily startled, he kept eye contact as he made his way to the bathroom. Something in Ren, some unfulfilled teenage fantasy propelled him away from the wall and magnetized him into following the taller boy.

The sound of the door shutting echoed slightly in the small room, and they were alone. His brown eyes shone under the bright fluorescents, and Ren was cursing himself for not noticing how truly beautiful he was in the colorful lighting of the party they’d both attended over the weekend.

“Hey,” Ren said, somewhat awkwardly, because how do you start these things? Before he could fully process what was happening he felt a rough hand on the back of his neck, and a gruff voice was whispering into his blond hair. 

“ _Hey_ ,” he breathed over Ren’s cheek, lips tracing a line from his ear to his mouth.

And then he couldn’t think of anything but _this,_ think of anything but the pressure of the body over his, the way he was being kissed like he was the last man on earth. 

It all caught up to him seconds later, the rational part of himself forcing a pause in the steadily rising action. 

“I… I ca-I’m not out,” he stuttered out, looking up at the other with what must have been his most guilty deer-in-headlights look, because soon the brown-haired boy had taken a step back, eyes trained on his shoes as his face grew more red. 

“I’m sorry. You followed me, and- I assumed. I’m sorry man,” he smiled, tight-lipped, and pulled the edges of his beanie lower around his ears. With one last stiff nod, Ren heard the bathroom door open and close. He was alone. 

His head rolled slowly back until it bumped the white-tiled wall, sliding down until he was on the floor. He tucked his knees to his chest. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. English was a distant thought. His eyes slipped shut.

\- 

“Sooooo you _did_ ditch English,” Alex stated matter-of-factly, leaning on the hood of Ren’s beat up Subaru. Ren groaned loudly, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s not like I was having fun.”

“Then what’s the point of ditching?” She eyed him suspiciously, sending a quick text before turning her full attention to the uncomfortable boy in front of her. He shrugged, laughing, and changed the subject as subtly as he knew how. 

“Have I sent you the new Redheaded Bedwetters demos yet?”

Alex seemed to catch on, but she dropped it, shaking her head as she looked down at her phone. “Oh, Jonas is ready, I’ll see you tomorrow Ren, love you!” 

“Is that the new family member you met last week?”

Alex smiled and punched Ren’s shoulder lightly, eyes training on where her new brother must have been waiting. Ren followed her line of sight until— fuck.

“I-is- you know him?” Ren asked, slightly panicked.

“Yeah, weirdo. You should come say hi.” Before he knew what was going on, Ren was being dragged in the direction of the boy he’d made out with twice now. 

Dread built in Ren’s stomach as they drew closer to the boy, who was currently throwing his backpack in the backseat of a four-door truck.

“Alex, do you mind if we get-” his voice cut out as he looked up, noticing who had accompanied Alex. In a whisper, almost embarrassed, he finished his sentence, “McDonald’s on the way home.” Alex narrowed her eyes, looking between the two boys.

“What’s going on here? Why are you _both_ acting weird? I mean, Ren, I expect it from you at this point, but now you, too?”

He shook his head quickly, playing it off with a soft laugh. “We have painting together. I just wasn’t expecting to see him so soon after.” He stuck his right hand out in front of him, “I’m Jonas.”

Ren, always bad at things that required acting like a normal person, lit up bright red to shake the hand in front of him, grunting out an uncomfortable “Reginald” in the process. 

“When was the last time you introduced yourself as Reginald, what the fuck?” Alex was only growing more frustrated, not buying the story Jonas had so quickly, so perfectly, put together. 

Jonas looked desperately between the two people in front of him, eyes pleading for Ren to _please_ butt in with some stupid cover up right now, his hands were tied. 

“I’m gay,” Ren looked up at Alex, expression blank in the way that he clearly hadn’t processed what he was saying, “Jonas is the hot girl.” At that, Jonas only grew more confused, eyebrows knitting at the absolute mess currently being displayed in the parking lot. 

The corners of Alex’s mouth twitched up excitedly, confusion on her face melting into a laughing fit. 

“Oh my God, Ren, you know siblings are off limits for dating!” Alex sputtered out between heaves, leaving both boys unamused. 

“You don’t care that I’m gay?” Ren asked the mess of blue hair now clutching onto the truck door handle for support.

“Why would I fucking care, dude?”

Jonas turned his attention back to Ren at that, shrugging with a “she has a point” tilt to his head. Alex finally paused for a moment, composing herself slightly before continuing to speak. 

“You guys can be gay all you want, even though nobody laughed at my joke, _by the way._ I’ll be in the car when you need me.” She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and made her way to the other side of the truck, hopping in the passenger seat. The implications of her actions weren’t lost on either of the remaining teens, although the “permission” hadn’t made them any more comfortable with the entire exchange. 

“I-“

“So we-“

The both of them had started talking at the same time, and the mess of noise only made the situation more overwhelming. Jonas let out a quick laugh before starting again. 

“Well, here’s my number if you ever want to continue what we started, or something,” he was smiling to himself as he fished the pen from his jeans pocket and grabbed Ren’s arm, quickly scribbling the digits onto his hand, “and here’s this for good luck.”

He glanced around slightly before rushing forward, placing his hand on the back of Ren’s neck once more and pulling him into another kiss. He lingered for a few seconds before moving back, opening the driver’s side door. 

“Thanks, dude!” Ren smiled, waving and making his way back to his own parking spot, almost skipping with excitement. Jonas got in the car, turning to Alex as soon as he did. 

“Ren just called me dude after we kissed, did I just get friendzoned?”

Alex shook her head. 

“Oh, no, he’s pretty much in love at this point.” 

Jonas nodded slowly, shifting the car out of park and beginning to leave the parking lot. 

“Cool, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i started this story in january and then i just am the worst so i never worked on it. i finally finished it today but i feel like the end really falls off idk what y’all think i'm one of like three writers for this pairing


End file.
